


Tsubasa Yuki: Un viaje en el tiempo

by MitsukiMuto10



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Doncel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiMuto10/pseuds/MitsukiMuto10
Summary: Sin querer Tsubasa viaja en el tiempo, ahora está metida en un problema porque toda acción hay una reacción, si cambia algo del tiempo esto le podría perjudicar, o quizás no. Una línea delgada entre que tiene que hacer o no, todo esto no tendría tanto problema sino fuera que Aster sospecha de ella, pronto descubrirá un secreto de la hija de Chazz que tanto había estado ocultando.Chazz x JesseJaden x Syrus
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tsubasa Yuki: Un viaje en el tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> No se cómo funciona esto, traductor Google es posible que me traicione, estoy apostando esto a base de mi dignidad en mi cuenta :'^ ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es donde todo comienza, Tsubasa una universitaria que estudia con su amiga que es hija de Chazz Princeton van a un edificio donde están haciendo pruebas de un experimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se cómo funciona esto, traductor Google es posible que me traicione, estoy apostando esto a base de mi dignidad en mi cuenta :'^ ayuda

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estoy seguro que llegar aquí por ver dos hombres cogiendo, claro que sí, los conozco pero ¿Qué creen?, las parejas que voy a poner van a ser diferentes a lo que esperaron, entonces disfruten de la trama y no sean quisquillosos con las parejas gays que ponga, es solo diversión, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo un poco? Ah y las escenas de sexo serán más adelante, no me imagino que en el segundo capítulo cojan sin antes ponerle chile a la trama, para más placer. Quizás era muy despistada, probablemente heredado de su padre, era posible que hubiera evitado el correr como loca desquiciada si se levantara más temprano pero también herencia de su gen paternal, el fleco y color de cabello igualito a Jaden Yuki quien era su papá pero el resto del cabello que es lacio que no se incluye el fleco igual que el de su madre como sus ojos grises, ¿Quien era? Tranquilo lectores se sabrá muchísimo después.

\- ¡Ah !, ¡Voy a llegar más tarde de lo que tenía previsto !. - Ya hasta conocía cuánto iba a tardar, aceleraba el paso cuando tenía que acercarse al edificio educativo, era la Universidad de Duelos.

Aún cuando había visto por más de sesenta veces su boca estaba abierta de lo increíble que era su universidad, estaba maravillada aunque eso no tardó demasiado porque se tenía que ir a uno de los salones que por desgracia estaba lejos de la entrada, quería un respiro, si estaba inscrito en aquel lugar era por las calificaciones, su mamá siempre estuvo ahí ayudándola, si tenía examen, de una forma u otra lo sabía y la obligaba a qué leyera lo necesario por lo menos una hora, no era tan exigente con sus notas le agradaba eso. Lo de la universidad fue por un motivo, además de que le gustaba el duelo fue por otra cosa, al momento de abrir la puerta del salón pudo ver a una joven azabache sentada en la primera fila, sí, era gracias a esa chica que la mantenía enamorada, aunque creía que ni le iba a hacer caso pero no sé rendiría,

\- ¡Señorita Yuki! - Soltó un chillido del espanto que le dio cuando apareció en frente de la puerta de su profesor. - Llega usted tarde, tome asiento, por favor. Y que esto no se repita.

Asintió corriendo hacia la última fila donde pocos se sentarían allí, algunos no se sentaban en ese lugar porque no podían ver a la perfección de la letra del profesor ni tampoco escucharlo, además de que, los que estaban en esos asientos se la pasaban jugando Duel Links , aquel juego que se hizo popular, elegían cómo iba a hacer sus avatares y peleaban durante la clase, algunos los atrapaban en el acto y otros no, tampoco faltaba esa persona que se dormía. Se sentó viendo desde arriba a su amada Fumiko Princeton, tiene el mismo peinado y color de cabello que el de su padre, Chazz el mejor duelista, claro que después de los hermanos Truesdale, y los ojos café que el de su madre, Alexis Rhodes, todo el mundo sabe sobre la pareja, aunque cuando se lo pregunta a ella, simplemente desvía la mirada inconforme,

Unas largas horas fueron necesarias para que terminara la clase, algo que agradeció con toda su alma, su mochila que siempre estuvo con ella desde el inicio de la historia, pues claro, no me imagino a alguien yendo a clases sin su mochila o cuaderno, recogió dicho objeto y tan rápido como pudo se dirigió a ella que se encontraba a punto de cruzar la puerta, tocando su hombro para que la detuviera y así tuvo tiempo para recuperar el aire que había perdido, rayos, este día había sido de mucho correr, la azabache se limitó a suspirar pesadamente para dedicarle una mirada de indiferencia a la otra, no quería platicar con la joven.

\- Yo quiero invitarte a una esquina. - La amaba a pesar de que había notado la mirada que le daba, por favor, un poco de amor propio Kishimoto.

\- ¿Si lo hago dejaras de molestar? - Preguntó la muchacha a lo que asintió, dio un giro lento y pausado lleno de elegancia para estar frente a frente con la adolescente. - Bien, después de esto no quiero que me acerques, hoy no tuve un buen día.

Su caminata se basó en un silencio entre las dos sin dirigirse una sola palabra, la cara de la azabache era pura indiferencia y la de Tsubasa se encontró de una completamente llena de alegría, hubo un momento que al llegar a la cafetería apareció en la televisión arriba de la cocina un anuncio que muestra la imagen de Alexis. Hubo unos cuantos murmullos, porque se trataba que iba tener un duelo con nadie más que con la madre de Tsubasa, unos apostaban que ganaría la rubia y algunos que ganaría la otra persona, la castaña sabía que su madre no sé rendiría, desde que había conocido a su padre era muy persistente, o bueno, eso le contaba Jaden.

\- Que genial tener a Alexis como alguien de tu familia, ¿No lo crees? - Intentó hacer plática, algo que provocó que hubiera más silencio como respuesta de ella.

\- Para mi es una vieja malagradecida. - Estaba lleno de odio su cara, la de ojos grisáceos decidió pedir un plato lleno de camarones empanizados y la de cabello negro una ensalada, pagando en el cajero.

Estando sentadas se dedicaron a comer en un ambiente entre ellas que era silencioso e incómodo, la hija de Jaden sacó su teléfono para al menos recordar de que tema iban hablar, cuando vió el día en su calendario su sonrisa se amplió. Fumiko era alguien muy inteligente, reparaba cosas o las construía, Chazz para consentir a su única hija la metió en un edificio donde hacían pruebas los científicos y que además financiaba, uno de los más reconocidos era el Doctor Fudo.

\- Escuché que construiste una máquina de tiempo, ¿Es cierto? - Pregunté fascinada queriendo hacer más plática, los ojos café de la otra recuperaron su brillo sonriendo levemente.

\- Sí, pero no es lo que parece, hoy vamos a hacer las pruebas, por eso tengo que comer ligero. - Señaló su ensalada divertida. - Aunque no es todo de color rosa, Alexis se va a divorciar de Chazz y ya están empezando los rumores de que es un machista opresor. - Agarró con fuerza el tenedor queriendo partirlo en dos pero solo logrando que se doble levemente. - Papá jamás sería así, es una persona comprensible y cariñoso, aunque solo conmigo. Y luego tuvimos que despedir a uno de nuestros científicos porque quería destruir a alguien.

Empezó a murmurar enojada tapando sus ojos, sé le veía angustiada, por más que pareciera que eran cosas simples, estás podían subir de nivel a tal punto en que te cegaba. Ella lo entendió, sabía que no debía ser fácil, digo, nunca le tocó lo del divorcio porque sus padres se querían tanto que por eso nació ya que estaban decididos el tomar ese desafío que implicaba para alcanzar la máxima felicidad, uno era el complemento del otro, se acercó tomando el hombro de la otra, al mirarla, tuvo una expresión que mostraba que la comprendía.

\- Gracias, puedes ir conmigo, ya sabes, necesito a alguien que sepa pelear para defender el proyecto. - Miró a otro lado avergonzada, se había portado de una forma muy cruel porque no sabía controlar sus emociones y estás hacían lo que querían pero ella en cambio no le dijo nada.

\- ¡Claro que iré! ¿Es hoy? - Asintió. - Vaya, usualmente me quedo a ver el duelo que tiene mi madre pero puedo hacer una excepción, digo, papá siempre lo apoya desde la televisión, ya que le prohibió que fuera donde estaba el duelo después de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Será porque tiene poderes y la última vez de seguro lo usó para que así ganará? - Era sarcasmo lo que sacaba.

\- Cerca, fue porque un tipo comenzó a hablar que tenía un gran trasero y empezó con su morbo a lo que le dio una tremenda lección lanzándole una bola de fuego. - Sacó una carcajada recordando al tipo casi en llamas, en cuanto llegaron a casa y la puerta se cerrase le dio un tremendo regaño que duró horas. - ¿Nos veremos a las seis? - Volvío a decir "sí" con la cabeza. - De acuerdo, me mandas la ubicación, tengo que irme, está ese leve presentimiento que no hice algo. - Su teléfono vibró a lo que al ver era su alarma indicando limpiar la casa. - No sabes cuánto amo que ponga alarmas con notas, me voy. - Tragó lo único que quedaba sin dejar sobras y agarró el plato para ponerlo en un mueble que indicaba que lo pusieran, salió volando dirigiéndose a su casa.

Tenía que ser puntual, o casi, lo importante era que no quería ser castigada por su madre, aunque podía ser alguien relajante si explotaba olvídate de que tendría piedad contigo, o que eras su hija más querida. Cuando llegó a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue barrer como loca desquiciada, ya si aún había basura lo recogería en el trapeado, era el mejor plan que tenía, claro, en su improvisación. Cómo iba de prisa la mayoría de veces terminaba tirando cosas, tenía la leve fortuna de que eran de plásticos o resistentes a la altura en que caían, eso le frustraba pero tenía que estar lista, apenas si se puso la ropa de ayer, por lo menos no oler mal demostrando que hizo ejercicio hasta apestar como puerco por culpa del sudor, se bañó y lo habitual de las personas cuando van a ir a un lugar.

Las horas pasaron cuándo dieron las seis volvió a correr dirigiéndose donde estaría la cita usando la ubicación que le enviaron, en tan solo pensar que era una cita y no una reunión de amigos sus mejillas se ponían rojas, claro que llevaba su baraja, siempre lo traía, sus padres le enseñaron a ser así. Traía puesto la camiseta negra de mangas largas de su padre (como regalo) y unos jeans no tan ajustados, sus zapatos parecidos a los que habitualmente usa Jaden y su cinturón que trae sus cartas, ¿Por qué lo digo hasta ahorita? Apenas se me ocurrió y no sé dónde más ponerlo, perdón, soy despistada como escritora.

Al llegar donde se encontrarían estaba la azabache esperándola, se disculpó por llegar un poco tarde siendo regañada por la de ojos café, entraron al edificio subiendo de piso por el elevador, no se quedaría el silencio porque la Princeton explicaba sobre de su experimento, siguió avanzando durante unos largos minutos hasta llegar a un cuarto, cuando se encontró en la habitación había varios tipos de traje blanco escribiendo notas e incluso compartiendo ideas.

\- Bien. A las siete es cuando se empezará el experimento, necesitamos que cuides de este lugar, vamos a hacer algunos análisis de otro experimento, no tenemos suficiente personal, entonces cuida mucho de este proyecto, es muy importante en mi vida. - Asintió viendo como se iban a lo que se sentó en una silla mientras acostaba su cabeza pensando varias cosas, prácticamente la había abandonado, ¿Cierto? Bueno, no se quejaba pero ya creía que era la hora de dejarla de amar. 

Trece años tratándola de conquistar, dándole su apoyo, escuchándola, haciéndola reír, soportando sus cambios de humor, todas esas veces que era pisoteada por la otra, los abandonos en sus reuniones con ella o "citas", todo eso ¿Para que? Digo, hizo lo posible para ayudarla y la otra no se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella, que soñaba estar casadas las dos, que quería darle su amor pero nada de eso se hizo realidad, ¿Cierto? Su nombre debió ser Haruka¹ por lo lejos que estaba de ser querida como pareja de parte de la otra.

El objeto en que tanto estaban trabajando no se le veía su tamaño porque había una gran cortina blanca que lo tapaba, pero no iba a tocar, no era lo suyo ser tan irrespetuosa. Pronto un tipo de bata blanca pero que se veía en estado de ebriedad entró al sitio, no le llamó tanto la atención pero cuando notó que estaba borracho se levantó sin hacer tanto ruido para que no se notará.

\- Al fin podré quitarle la vida al tipo que me robó a mi novia. - Murmuraba sonriendo con venganza, diablos, sino se apuraba estaba seguro que algo malo iba a pasar, ¿Cómo carajos entró? Quizás había usado la tarjeta de alguien o posiblemente hackeado las cámaras de seguridad igual que la puerta. 

\- ¡Oiga !, ¡Detente y váyase a casa !, ¡No creo que esté pensando bien lo que va hacer !. - Corrió hacia el tipo intentando noquearlo con artes marciales, algo que no lo logró porque lo esquivó e incluso agarró su pierna. 

\- Pero miren, alguien aquí que sabe pelear, no te preocupes, yo he sido el mejor y no eres más que una mocosa. - La golpeó tirándola al suelo por la gravedad, siguió con su camino pero ella no se rindió y en uno de esos empujes se sujetó de la cortina blanca tirándola mostrando el proyecto que era una torre de aros, un juguete para bebés, que mal diseño pero no se rindió.

Nuevamente, la lanzó al aire cayendo sobre dicho juguete que provoca que cambiará su cuerpo a cuando tenía ocho años, no se dio cuenta hasta que se levantó y vió que el señor era más alto que ella, sin importar que, lo golpeó con un frasco de vidrio donde servían allí el café logrando noquearlo no sin antes golpearla a ella nuevamente logrando tirar el experimento con su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta que este soltó un portal que con el mal equilibrio cayó sobre ella.

Podía ver el cielo azul del día, se suponía que era noche, ¿Cómo es que eso fue posible? Tuve suerte de que su ropa se pudo encoger con ella, cuando se giró para ver el suelo vió la isla en que estaba apunto de aterrizar.

¡No puede ser!

Es la tan famosa Academia de Duelos.

¿Había viajado al pasado?

**Author's Note:**

> Posiblemente tarde mucho en escribir cada capítulo pero ya está planeado.


End file.
